


Roy-boy and Little Riza

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza has an invitation to come home with Roy for the holidays. Young Royai





	Roy-boy and Little Riza

**Roy-boy and Little Riza**

 

Roy was looking forward to seeing his aunt and his sisters during the holidays but he had been sad at the prospect of not seeing Riza for a few weeks. Then his aunt had surprised him by extending an invite to Riza to join them for the holidays. He wasn’t sure her father would agree but the second surprise was Aunt Chris had managed to talk the man around. Roy remembered telling Riza about their traditions and she seemed sad. He didn’t want her to be alone over the holidays with only her father for company. She and her father weren’t close and there had been little joy in the home since her mother had passed. He wanted to bring some colour into her life, make her smile more.

The train conductor announced that they were arriving in Central. Roy looked over at Riza, who was still dosing. He decided he would take down their suitcases and wake her up then. During their journey, they had spent the time reading books, playing cards and sharing stories.

He shook Riza’s shoulder. “Wake up sleepy head, we’re here.”

Riza groaned and slowly opened her eyes. “What?”

Roy stifled a laugh at her reaction.

She shoved him playfully. “Don’t laugh at me.”

He looked out the window and saw his aunt in the waiting crowd. He smiled, “She’s there.”

“I don’t know how she convinced my father.”

“Well, Riza, you can ask her yourself.”

Riza blushed. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry. Aunt Chris takes some time to get used to but she’s a softie really.”

“It was very nice of her to invite me.”

Roy grinned. “Yeah - she is the best.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two teenagers made their way out into the corridor. Roy grabbed Riza’s hand so they would not be separated by the crowd. Eventually, they stepped out of the train. Roy waved at his aunt and pulled Riza with him.

“Chris! Chris!”

Riza stifled a smile at Roy’s obvious delight at seeing his aunt. She watched as the older woman embraced him. She had a serious face and a gruff voice but she seemed happy to see Roy all the same. Riza wished her father was happy to see her when they were apart.

The woman turned to look at her, her gaze measuring her up and down. Riza felt the warmth in her face.   

“Well, this must be little Riza.”

“Yes, Mrs - I mean Ms. Mustang.”

“Honey, I don’t answer to those names.” She winked “Everybody knows me as Christmas, you can call me that.”

Riza’s eyes widened but she nodded.

“My aunt is odd,” Roy said.

“I guess I know where you inherited it now.”

“Oho, I like her, Roy-boy, she knows how to put you in your place.”

“Hey! Aunt Chris!” Roy pouted

Riza giggled at Roy’s put out tone.

Riza listened to the pair chatter on the journey back to Roy’s home. They tried to include her in the conversation but Riza was happy just to listen to them talk. She felt a warmth wash over her. _Was this what it was like to have a proper family?_

**Fin**


End file.
